


Tit for Tat

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kagome's sick and tired of Inuyasha's jealousy and two-timing ways, so she decides to turn the tables...





	Tit for Tat

I just had a feeling that he had seen her again, snuck off while I had gone back to my world.  Miroku and Sango couldn’t confirm it, though he had disappeared for a short time, just a few minutes when they didn’t know where he was.  Why was I suspicious, because when I asked what he’d been up to while I was away he couldn’t look me in the eye…  That was usually his telltale sign.   Fine.  Since I can’t be positive about it, I don’t want to come right out and accuse him; but let’s see how he likes it next time the tables are turned…

 

The sun had just reached mid sky when the five travelling companions came across the perfect spot to rest for a spell.  After searching for Naraku’s castle for almost a week with no luck, they are tired, weary, and in need of a break.  A shimmering pond with a small waterfall would make for a perfect place to bathe and a flat open area under a few trees to sleep. 

As Miroku and Shippo work on a campfire, Inuyasha goes off to hunt for dinner.  Meanwhile the girls take the opportunity to freshen up.  After gathering their soaps and wash cloths, Kagome hands Sango something.  “Here, I’m tired of the guys trying to peak and I assume you are too so I got this for you.”

“What is it?”  Sango asks as she takes the item from Kagome and holds it up to look at.  

“We call it a bikini in my world.  It’ll cover up your…” she motions to their chests and lower, “…but leaves the rest of your body exposed.  That way if they peek, they won’t see as much.”

Sango tries to make sense of what she only sees as strips of fabric attached to some strings.  “That,  sounds great,” turning the items in her hand, “but how does it work?”

Kagome chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you put it on.”

After putting on her own, Kagome helps Sango with the bikini.  “Huh, when I just hold it, it makes no sense to me.”  Sango twists her body to look at herself.  “But now that it’s on me, I can understand what you were saying.”

“Yup, now they can peek all they want but they’ll be disappointed.”  Kagome giggles.

“I must say…  this is cute.” 

“It’s made to get wet so it dries quicker than regular fabric, and it’s easy to pack up since it’s so little fabric.”  Kagome pauses before whispering to Sango, “Speaking of peepers.”

Sango hears another rustling sound and nods, “Just ignore them.  I’m so in need of a bath already.”

The two girls make the short walk to the waterfall paying no mind to whomever decides to spy on them.  They know it’s most likely Miroku and maybe Inuyasha if he’s back from hunting so they just continue with their own conversation.

“You are such a perve Miroku, I don’t know why you’ve dragged me along, again.”  Grumbles Inuyasha.

“You can’t tell me you don’t like seeing Kagome naked.” He retorts back.  “Or have you decided to become a Eunuch?”

“Keh!” The Hanyo crosses his arms, “I’m just here to make sure they’re safe.”

“Sure…” Miroku rolls his eyes, “I believe that.”  Peering through the bushes, he whines, “Aww!”

“What?!”  Inuyasha looks too.  “What’s the problem?”

The monk points, “They’re still clothed!  Though, by not much…”

Inuyasha snickers, “She got you.  Kagome calls it a bathing suit, must have brought one for Sango too.”  He slaps his friends shoulder, “Well not much to see now.”

“It’s still plenty to see…” Miroku starts to drool.  “Sango looks great in that bathing thing.”

Out of nowhere there is a rush of wind, Inuyasha stops and starts to sniff the air but as he turns in the direction of the scent a fist lands in his face sending him flying out into the open.  Leaping back to his feet, he growls, “What the fuck Koga!”

Koga lands right in front of his rival, “I should ask you the same mutt-face!” he sneers, “What the hell you think you’re doing watching my woman try to take a bath, you fucking pervert!”

“Your woman!  Kagome is not your woman!  Get it through you head!”

Miroku interjects, “But Koga, how’d you know Kagome was taking a bath… unless you were watching too.”

The wolf Yokai crosses his arms, “I was in the area making sure they were safe and not bothered by anyone.” 

“Don’t lie!” Inuyasha snaps at him, “You were watching them too!”

“Even if I was…” he quips, “she’s mine anyways so I’m allowed to.” 

“Why you…!”  Inuyasha crouches about to lunge at his rival.

“Osuwari!” 

 ** _SLAM!_  ** “Damn it wench!” he screams as the two women walk up.  “Why the hell did you stop me again!”

“Because you don’t need to fight with each other.”  She lets Inuyasha stand up but stays between the two males.  Turning to Koga, “Is it just you here?”

“Ginta and Hakkaku are nearby, why?”

“Would you like to join us for the night, the bigger the group, the safer we’ll be.”

Koga grabs Kagome’s hands placing them between their chests, “For you, of course I’ll stay.”

“Hey!” Inuyasha steps between them.  “Stop touching her!”  “Kagome, I don’t…”

“They’re staying, Inuyasha, whether you like it or not.” She turns and walks away back to camp, followed my Sango and Miroku.

“Keh!” Inuyasha crosses his arms, “You stay away from Kagome or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Koga cuts him off.  “Sure seems like she’s mad at you mutt, what’d you do to irritate her?”  He grins, “Never mind, if she’s mad at you, it makes things easier for me.”

“Fuck you!” Inuyasha stomps away, leaving the smirking wolf Yokai to saunter behind him.  _‘Damn it!  Why is she mad at me now?’_

 

While Sango and Kagome make dinner, Sango asks her what that was going on.  “Why are you being rude to Inuyasha?”

“He always gets jealous over Koga yet I don’t act like that when I know he’s seen Kikyo.  So… I wanna give him a taste of how I feel.”

“Ooh…” Sango giggles, “The feistier Kagome makes her entrance.  Should we tell Miroku and Shippo so they’re in on it?”

“Hmm,” Kagome taps her chin, “Yeah, could you?”  Sango nods.

“So how far are you gonna push him?”

“Not sure, I’m just gonna roll with whatever happens.”  They both start laughing.

“Alright, I’ll go tell the others.”  Sango stands up and goes over to her friends.

Seizing the moment, now that Kagome is alone, Koga walks up and sniff the pot.  “That smells delicious.”  He smiles at her

“Thank you, Koga, it’s nice when someone appreciates my cooking.” She sends a gearing look at Inuyasha who scoffs and looks away.

He sits beside her, “Well a special woman like you should always be appreciated.” Leaning closer, “You know I’d treasure you like the most precious gem in the world.” He coos.

“More precious than the Shikon no Tama?” she plays along

“More than a hundred of them…” he leans even closer before being yanked back.

“Keep your distance.” Inuyasha snorts at Koga.

But before Koga can respond Kagome stands up glaring at Inuyasha and pulls Koga up with her.  “The stew needs to cook for just a little longer, how about you take me on a nice walk Koga?  I don’t want to be around such a negative attitude right now.  Sango, could you keep an eye on it?”  Sango nods and winks at her.

Koga squeezes her hand, “Anything for you.” He grins, “Sorry mutt.” 

Inuyasha just stares at the pair walking away with a dropped jaw, he can’t believe that she’d ditch him for the wolf.

“Trying to catch flies?”

“Shut up Miroku!”

“You have no idea why she’s irritated with you, do you?”

“No.”  Inuyasha sulks.

“Ever wonder how she feels when you ditch her for Kikyo?”

“I…”  Inuyasha starts to stammer, but Miroku just walks away before he can finish to let him ponder it for himself.  “It’s not the same thing!”  He yells after the monk.  But Miroku just shakes his head.  _‘It’s not the same…’_

 

“So, where’s Ginta and Hakkaku?”  Kagome asks once they are out of ear shot of the campsite.

“Oh, I had told them to patrol until I call them back for dinner.  Why do you ask?”

“No special reason, just curious.”

“Tell me Kagome, what is it that you see in mutt-face anyways?  You know I could make you happier.”

But she avoids the question.  “Koga, could you take me to the top of the waterfall, I bet the view from up there would be lovely.”

“Get on my back.”  After Kagome climbs on, Koga grips her legs, “Hold on tight, my love.”  She smiles but rolls her eyes as soon as he turns his head.  He makes quick work of scaling the cliff face, gently placing her down once they reach the top.  She was right, it was a beautiful view. 

 _Sigh_ …  She plops down near the edge so she can look down below, but not too close, she doesn’t want to fall.  “It’s so peaceful right now, a nice break from the fighting.” 

Koga sits beside her, “Kagome, you didn’t answer my question earlier.”

“I know…” she sighs again.  “It’s, complicated.”

“What’s so complicated?” he cocks his head.  “It’s not difficult to realize you deserve someone who cares about you and wants to take care of you forever.  Someone who’ll make you feel good.  Is that what he’ll do for you, cause I just don’t see it.”

“He cares…  but he may not know how to show it.  Inuyasha didn’t have the easiest life growing up a Hanyo, shunned from both the human and Yokai worlds.  Then there is another reason but I really don’t want to talk about her.”

“Her?”

“Please.  Koga, can we just enjoy the view.  The sun will be setting soon and I love the sunset in this time.”

“Alright.” Realizing he shouldn’t push any further he changes the subject.  “Tell me about where you come from and how you actually got here.”

“Well, I come from 500 years in the future…”

 

Down below just out of sight, Inuyasha glares at the pair sitting on the cliff above.  He knows if he were to storm his way up there she’d really get mad so he just watches… and broods.  _‘Keh!’_   Miroku’s comment is bugging the hell out of him.  _‘I’m not ditching her for Kikyo to make her jealous.  I made a promise to protect Kikyo and that’s why I go to her…’  ‘You’re lying to yourself.’  ‘Shut up!’  ‘You’re still in love with Kikyo… and you’ve developed feelings for Kagome.  That’s why you get so jealous.’  ‘How can I love two people at the same time?’  ‘Because they’re different, they give you different things.  But Kikyo is more of an obligation…’  ‘Obligation…’  ‘To your past.  You feel guilty for what happened to her.’  ‘Guilty…’  ‘Look at Kagome, Inuyasha she makes you feel happier, you feel content when you’re around her…  unlike Kikyo, she’s never asked you to change, has she?’  ‘No…’_   He remembers how Kikyo wanted him to be human for her.  _‘She loves you for who you are.’  ‘She doesn’t love me.’  ‘Baka, how is it that everyone else sees that but you?!’  ‘But a promise is a promise…’  ‘Do you really want to die?  Because that’s what Kikyo wants for you, to die with her.’  Sigh, ‘No.’  ‘Kagome, wants you to live but if you’re gonna stay stubbornly attached to Kikyo, then leave Kagome alone.’  ‘I… can’t do that.’  ‘Baka, then you need to figure out what you really want.’_   

 

Koga smells Inuyasha close by and waits for any opportunity to piss him off.  Soon enough he gets his wish.  As the sky turns shades of copper with purples mixed in, the meeting of night and day, Kagome sighs and leans back a little, “So gorgeous…  Where I live, in my world, it rarely gets like this, maybe the air is too dirty.”

“Too dirty?”

“It’s kinda hard to explain.  Just put it this way, the air is cleaner now than it will be in the future.”

“Um, okay…”  it doesn’t make sense but he doesn’t dwell on it.  Kagome shivers as a light breeze starts to descend down from the mountains.  “Are you getting cold?”  Koga asks her with a concerned tone.

“Just a little.”

“Here…” he scoots back and then pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her upper body.  “I can keep you warm…”

Kagome’s face heats up, “I don’t think… this is a good idea…”

“Why?” he leans his head against hers, “I’m just trying to keep you warm.”  Grinning, “Seems to be working, you feel hotter already.”

“Koga, I…”

“Shh…  I know you’re trying to make mutt-face jealous,” he motions below them, “he’s watching.” 

“I see…” she grins.  “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he tightens his hold, “I’m still gonna try and win you away from him…”

 

“Fucking Wolf Punk!” Inuyasha roars.  _‘Don’t do it!’_ his conscious screams, _‘If you go up there and can’t give her what she wants you’ll hurt her!’_   “Damn it!!” he breaks the nearest trees… several of them…

 

“Oh, he is pissed!” Koga laughs, “Just look at him!”

“I’m surprised he’s not here trying to take me away…”  There’s a sadness to her voice.

“Hey…  Don’t start crying on me…”

“I’m not.”

“Look, he’s obviously affected, probably trying to figure out what to do.”

“You know, it’s kinda weird that you’re helping me to make him jealous.”

“I’m getting my own satisfaction out of it.  I mean, look, I’ve got you in my arms right now…”

 _Exhale_ , “I think we should go back, dinner should be ready.”

“If that’s what you want.” 

She stands up brushing her skirt down, “Yeah…”

Before leaving the cliff, Koga lets out a howl to signal his men to return, then picks Kagome up and takes her back down.  But before letting her go he asks, “Do you wanna keep up this charade?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.”  He puts his arm around her waist and grins.    

 

By the time they reach camp, his men are there waiting and the others have begun eating so Kagome fixes Koga and his men up with bowls and sits down between them.  “Nee-chan, this is really yummy.”  Ginta remarks, secondary nods from Hakkaku.

“Thank you,” Kagome smiles at them.

“See boys, I told you she’s perfect, that’s why I picked her.”  He puts his arm around her shoulders, “She’ll be the best mate for me.”

Sango giggles and Miroku gives a nod approval.  “Aye, I thought the same thing the first time I saw her.” He reminisces, “Perfect child bearing hips…”

“Keh!” Inuyasha clenches his fists.  _‘Why the hell are they all being nice to him?!  Why are they giving him their approval?!’_        

“Inuyasha, are you not going to eat?”  Asks Shippo, but the frustrated Hanyo just turns his head away trying to ignore the scene.  All he wants to do is beat the hell of out Koga! 

“Nee-chan, where’d you learn to cook like this?”  Asks Hakkaku

“From my mother, back home.”

“Where is home?”  Ginta asks

“Kagome is from the future boys, 500 years from now.” Koga responds for her. 

“Wow!  Nee-chan really is special!”  remarks Hakkaku.  “But how did you come here?”

“The Shikon no Tama brought me here.”  Responds Kagome with a smile

Ginta tilts his head confused, “Why?”

“Because she is the reincarnation of the last Miko who held the jewel.”  Answers Miroku

“Miko?” asks Hakkaku, “Who was that?” 

“Inuyasha’s girlfriend.”  Kagome responds with a hint of anger mixed with sadness

“Oh…” Hakkaku puts his head down picking up on her tone.  “Sorry I asked.”

 _Sigh,_ she looks back up and smiles.  “It’s okay, I’m okay Hakkaku.  I’m still surrounded by friends who care about me so I’m happy.”

“and I plan to keep you happy…”  grins Koga as he cups Kagome’s face in his hand. 

Unable to watch the displays of affection any further, Inuyasha growls and stomps away into the surrounding forest, muttering under his breath as he breaks another tree.

 _Exhale_ , “I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up.”  Remarks Sango

“It all depends on him.”  Responds Miroku.  “Inuyasha needs to realize how much he’s been hurting Kagome.”

“Why don’t you try talking to him Miroku.” Asks Shippo, “You understand women better than him.” 

“Just leave him be.” Kagome stands up and grabs her flashlight.  “This is something he needs to decide for himself.” And walks away towards the pond.

Sango turns to Koga, “you should stay with her, to make sure she’s safe out there.” 

He nods, “Ginta, Hakkaku stay here with them.”

 

“Kagome wait.”  Koga calls after her.  “It’s not safe for you to wander alone.”  He grabs her arm gently when he reaches her.

“I was just going to sit by the pond.” 

“I’ll accompany you.”

“You really don’t have to…”

“I won’t take no for an answer.” 

 _Sigh_ , “Fine…”

 

“Miroku, I know Kagome doesn’t want you to but you should go talk to Inuyasha.”

“He’s never listened to me before, Sango, what make you think he’ll listen now?”

 _Sigh_ , “Just try…  We don’t want them to keep fighting.”

“Alright.”  Miroku stands up, “But don’t get your hopes up.  Inuyasha is as dense as a rock.”

 

“Inuyasha?” He finds the Hanyo perched in a tree

“Leave me alone Miroku.”

 _Exhale_ , “Inuyasha, do you know how she felt now, when you’d ditch her for Kikyo?”  but the Hanyo doesn’t respond.  “Did you like it when Kagome ditched you for Koga?”  Still no response, but Miroku hears a sigh.  “Why do you keep going back to Kikyo?  Can you at least explain that to me because none of us understand why, not even her sister Kaede?”

“Look, maybe part of me still has feelings for Kikyo… and maybe it’s also because I feel guilty…”

“Inuyasha it wasn’t your fault Kikyo died, that was all Naraku’s doing.  Onigumo loved her and that’s why he tried to separate you.  And the Kikyo now is just a shell, not a living breathing human anymore.”  _Exhale_.  “I can understand how you feel, even the need to help Kikyo but you need to realize that she is part of your past, a past that can never be changed.  Help us defeat the man who took her life so you can avenge her but don’t let her take you to hell with her.”

“You know about that?”

“Kagome told us what happened inside the barrier…”

“Oh…” Inuyasha thinks back, “I don’t remember all of it.”

“Yes, Kagome said Kikyo put you in a trance.  Didn’t she tell you everything that happened?”

“No… Only that she saw everything…  But I never asked for details, it seemed too painful for her to recount them.”

 _Sigh_ , “Inuyasha can you come down here so we can talk, this is killing my neck to keep looking up.”  He hesitates but jumps down and leans against the tree and closes his eyes again.  Part of him doesn’t want to hear the truth, but the other tells him he needs to…  “Let me tell you what happened from start to finish according to Kagome.  She found Kikyo at the tree and after Kikyo rendered her invisible from you, tied her to it to watch.  Maybe out of jealousy and spite, Kagome said Kikyo could see how she felt in her heart for you and wanted her to suffer.  I don’t need to explain what you should remember while you were awake so, once Kikyo kissed you, Kagome saw you lose consciousness and she started to argue with Kikyo who said she was going to take you to hell with her.  Kagome argued that you wouldn’t want to do that, challenged her to wake you up and ask you herself but Kikyo refused, probably because she didn’t know for sure if you would do it willingly, instead she started to suck you down.  Kagome started to scream at Kikyo, scream your name telling you to wake up, and I guess in her anger she was also able to pull souls from Kikyo to weaken her.  Then you finally woke up…”

“I remember hearing Kagome’s voice… and waking up to see her tied to the tree.  I didn’t hesitate to pull away from Kikyo to free Kagome…  So Kikyo really was trying to kill me, but Kagome saved me?”

“Kikyo wants you to die… Inuyasha… and Kagome, she wants you to live.  You deserve to live Inuyasha.”

“Do I?”

“You know Kikyo wants Kagome dead too, right?”

“No, she…”

“Inuyasha, she’s already tried to kill her and she’s not going to stop.  So, you should quit trying to deny what you know in your heart to be true.  When you didn’t hesitate to save Kagome, even though you were leaving Kikyo’s side to do it, that should tell you, deep down Kagome is more precious to you and Kikyo knows that too.”

 _Sigh_ , “That’s what I saw in the Illusion spell…  Kagome’s the reason I could break free from it…”

“See!  Well then why is this so difficult, just tell her all this before Koga wins her over for real...”

 

“That half-mutt really doesn’t deserve you.”

“He does, once he realizes it…”

“But I can take care you Kagome.  You’d be my queen to rule over the pack with me.  The men already love you too.”

“Koga…  You’re sweet, and if it wasn’t for him…  You’d be a great choice…”

“Kagome…” he pulls her tight to his chest.  Keeping one arm around her waist he lifts her chin.  “…just consider it…” he leans his face lower, “…stay with me…”

His heartfelt words are making her melt, “Koga…” his lips hover just above hers…

“I don’t think so!”  Kagome is yanked out of Koga’s arms.

 _‘Inuyasha!’_   She stares up at the face of a man enraged, a little surprised at the intensity of his eyes.  

As his grip around Kagome tightens he growls and takes on a fighting stance, “Back off punk, Kagome’s mine!  I won’t let you take her from me!”

“It’s time you give it up mutt or do you enjoy breaking her heart?!”

“I can admit being an idiot.” Inuyasha grits his teeth, “but that doesn’t mean I meant to hurt her and I’ll die before I let you steal her away!”

“So be it!  I’ve been looking forward to killing you!”

“Stop it!”  Kagome screams and pushes against Inuyasha to hold him back.  “Please stop it!  Koga, I’m sorry, I tried… but I, I just can’t leave Inuyasha.”

“Is that your true decision?”

“Yes,” she wraps her arms around Inuyasha, “it is.”

“Fine.  But don’t think for second I’ll stop.  The minute you screw up again mutt, I’ll be here to sweep her off her feet!”  he stomps away to retrieve his men.

Once Koga has left, Kagome pushes herself away from Inuyasha, “This doesn’t mean I’m not still angry at you!”  she starts to walk away.

“Wait.” He grabs her wrist.  “Please, Kagome I’m sorry…” Inuyasha hangs his head.  “Really, really, sorry for everything I put you through...”

“I don’t know…  If I believe you.  I mean how do I know you won’t just run off again the second she calls for you?”

 _Sigh_ , “I need to tell you the truth…  I don’t know if you’ll believe me…  But I hope you will, just at least let me explain.”

Kagome pulls her wrist from his hold and crosses her arms, “Talk.”

“Not here…  I don’t feel comfortable talking here.”

“Then where?”

“You’re home.”

“What?!” she uncrosses her arms, “You want to go back to my world just to talk?  But what about Sango and Miroku…”

“They can stay here or go back to the village, I don’t care.  I just don’t want to talk here where there could be people listening.”

Kagome crosses her arms again and huffs, “You mean her!”

“No, okay yes but not just her, Naraku has spies all over and I don’t want to give him another avenue of getting back at me…  If he knew the truth about you… he’ll might just use you…”

The realization of what he was trying to say hits Kagome, “… as a target…”

“Yes.”

“Alright Inuyasha.”  She exhales and takes his hand, “Let’s go tell the others.”

 

Since the village is not too far away, Sango and the others ride Kirara back there to wait while Inuyasha takes Kagome straight to the well.  Once in her world, he wastes no time going to the place that has become a strange comfort for him, the Goshinboku.

“Why would you wanna talk here?” Kagome asks after he settles them on a branch.  “I would think you wouldn’t like this tree.”  He leans back against the trunk and pulls her onto his lap to keep her from falling.

“I know…  it’s the one she pinned me to so it should leave me with bad memories…  But it’s also the first place we met.”  She turns her head to try and look at him but he leans his head next to her face to keep her from doing that.  “Did you know, most of the nights when you come home, I watch you from this very spot?  Even after you fall asleep, I stay a little longer to make sure you’re safe before returning home.”

“No, I…  Maybe a part of me did…  I often felt a feeling of security around me…”

 _Exhale_ , “Kagome I don’t want to lie to you, there is a part of me that will always care for Kikyo…  but I know there is no future with her.  It’s more like I feel… obligated to help her, I feel guilty that she died and I’m…  I’m still alive…”

“Inuyasha…”

“Let me finish.” Kagome nods, “I can’t tell you I’ll never take off again, if she’s in danger I need to help her.  But I can promise you, I won’t leave you.  I know she wants me to die with her, and there was a time I would have gladly done so but not anymore.  I want to live, for you… with you.”

“Inuyasha, I realize that this is hard for you, but she’s not going to let you go so easily…  She’s already made it clear to me, that if I stand in her way she’ll kill me.  Inuyasha what would you do then?”

“I won’t let her.”  The resolve in his tone, strikes right to her soul, he’s telling the truth.

 _Sigh_ , “And when it comes to Naraku, I think he already knows how we feel.  We’re all a threat to him.”  _Exhale_ , “Regardless, he has his own reasons to target me, “as a miko, he’s seen some of what I can do to hurt him.  But if we work together I believe we can defeat him.”

He buries his face in her hair, “I, I just can’t risk losing you too Kagome.”

She grips his arms, “I know, but I promise you.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Sinking further against him, “This feels so…”

He exhales, long and deeply.  Holding her, the feeling of Kagome in his arms is just so… “perfect...” he finishes her sentence.  

A feeling of contentment washes over the two as they sit there is silence for several minutes.  Kagome’s scent comforting his troubled spirit, Inuyasha’s dominating presence soothing her sense of loneliness.  But before long the burning question that’s been bothering Inuyasha surfaces.  “Kagome, please tell me that Koga…”

As if knowing exactly what ached in his heart, “Oh, he’s still infatuated with me, but he knew I was trying to make you jealous and played along.”

“You guys staged all that to make me mad?!”

“Hey!  I wanted you to feel how I felt!”

 _Exhale_ , “Well it worked.” He squeezes her waist

“I know…” she giggles and yawns. “Just don’t forget again…” another yawn.

“You’re tired Kagome, go to sleep if you’d like.”

“I wanna fall asleep in your arms but… back in your time.”

“Why?”

“The stars are more beautiful there.  I love your world better than here…”

Chuckling, “Well, let’s go.”  He sweeps her into his arms where she settles against the warmth of his chest and he takes her back through the well.

“Goshiboku…” she murmurs through another yawn.

Hoping back up into the tree he knows so well, he settles once more with her cradled against him.  He leans his head on hers as she drifts off to sleep.  “Good night Kagome.” He kisses her forehead.

“Mmm.  Night…  Inuyasha…”

 

Off in the shadows close by, a woman watches with a scowl on her face…  Inuyasha senses the malice in her energy…  _‘Kikyo…’_   he tightens his grip around Kagome who simply nestles further against him.

“She’s always… watching…us” Kagome murmurs…  “Please don’t let her kill me.”

 _‘Did she sense Kikyo too?’_   “I won’t...” he replies with another kiss to her head.  “I promise, now go to sleep.”  _‘I won’t let Kikyo or anyone take you away from me…’_  Kagome falls into a deep slumber with a smirk on her face.


End file.
